


Raleigh, North Carolina

by GhostCwtch



Series: JaegerconBingo Fills [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Canon, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCwtch/pseuds/GhostCwtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh is named after the city where his parents met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raleigh, North Carolina

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for my Jaegercon Bingo square "pre-canon"

Raleigh is named after the city where his parents met. Of course, that's not where he's born. He's born in Alaska because people have to go where the work is, and there's only work where Jaegers are being built these days. He's named after Raleigh, North Carolina, and it's a place that he will never visit.  
  
Before their mother dies, Yancy is thinking about becoming a mechanic. Raleigh thinks he'd maybe like to work with kids, maybe a coach or a gym teacher, something fun and active. After, well after the only thing that will let them stay together is the Jaeger program.   
  
Raleigh is named after a town where two people met.  A town he's never seen and people who both abandoned him in their own ways. The only good thing to come from that meeting in Raleigh, North Carolina is Yancy.  
  



End file.
